Desks, work surfaces, and the like may be utilized in offices and other environments. Various power and/or data lines or other utility lines may need to be routed from below the work surface to a location above the work surface to support electrically-powered items, such as lamps, computer components, telephones, and the like. Known work surfaces may include an opening through the work surfaces through which the utility lines can be routed. However, known arrangements may suffer from various drawbacks.